Sequel to Adam is Strong Guy!
by adamtorresrules88
Summary: Adam isn't Trans. I do NOT own Degrassi and its characters. This is a Sequel to Adam is Strong Guy! I only own the words, chapters and ideas.
1. Chapter 1: Adam Comes Home

**Ch. 1 Adam comes home**

Today it has been two weeks after Adam got hit by SUV **"car**" and was in Toronto General Hospital. He is coming home today with his Mom, Dad, Drew, Becky, Bianca, Clare and Eli right now. Besides to use a **wheelchair** for now. Drew is really **happy** for his little brother is coming back home.

**Adam POV**

I'm **glad** I am going sleep in my own special bed tonight. **"Everyone: thank you for bring me** **back home. I'm** **blessed****!****"** Adam asked

"**Ow, Drew: that's hurt on my broken right arm, big bro."** Adam asked

**Drew POV**

**"Undo it"** is playing my radio in my 2013 new 3500 Chevy pickup truck with one door on each side. Bianca and I are going my Mom **"stepmom"** and Dad at the real Torres Family Home to cheer on for my little brother **"stepbrother"** Adam.

**Audra POV**

I'm **happy** for Drew and Bianca are joining us for dinner tonight. I'll stay home to take care of my other Son, Adam. He wanted me to take care of him. Adam really likes that for his own mother **"Mom."**

**Omar PO**I am going to help out my **amazing** Wife **"Audra"** with dinner. I think Adam is watching some television with Becky, Clare and Eli right now.

**Adam POV**

My girlfriend Becky is sitting next to me for along time. I have my left arm around her. She likes that I put my left arm around her. "Becky aka my **Buttercup,** are you having fun with Clare, Eli, Drew, Bianca, my Mom, my Dad and I today at my house here." Adam asked

"Adam, I am having fun with you, Clare, Eli, Drew, Bianca, your Mom and Dad today okay." Becky asked

**Drew POV**

"Adam, are you doing okay." Drew asked

"Andrew, I am just great." Adam asked

"Adam, why did you call me by my full first name for." Drew asked

"Drew, I'm not sure okay." Adam asked

**Audra POV**

"Dinner is serve, you kids." Audra asked


	2. Chapter 2: Adam Stays Home with his Mom

**`Ch. 2 Adam's Mom Stays Home with him**

**Adam POV**

The next Morning: **arrived** the **beautiful Sunrise **when I woke up this Morning.**  
**

**Audra POV**

"Good Morning, Adam and how did you sleep last Night." Audra asked

"Well Mom, I slept like a Baby or a log." Adam asked

**Drew POV**

"Morning, Adam!" Drew asked

"Morning to you to Drew, are you okay." Adam asked

"I'm just fine and how are you doing this Morning." Drew asked

"I'm doing just awesome okay." Adam asked

**Omar POV at work**

Well I am **typing** up a news letter for my Employees. I'll call it "**Upcountry Tornoto News**!" I **hope **all my Employees friends will **like** it.

**Adam POV at home**

Well **Luckily** I have to stay home and my Mom is taking **care** of me today. **BOOYAH** I will play on Drew and I's xbox with the game of Call of Duly.

**Drew POV at Bianca's house**

Well I am at my **wonderful** girlfriend Bianca's house to hang out with her.

**Audra POV at home with Adam**

Awhile at the Torres's Family Home: Adam is still in his wheelchair and watching some TV.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friends Forever

**Ch. 3 Best Friends Forever**

**Adam POV**

I have two **amazing **best friends **forever.** Their names are **"C****lare Edwards and Elijah 'Eli' ****Goldsworthy." **Did I forget my **amazing **girlfriend aka Becky Baker. I have a **amazing **family. Also I have a **cool **high school called "**Degrassi Community School."**

**Audra POV**

Well I am in the kitchen. My other Son Adam is **watching **or **playing **the xbox 360 today. "Adam!" Audra yells. Your breakfast is **ready** and its getting **cold.****  
**

**Adam POV**

On August 8: I was off the **hook** from being **grounded.** Also that day brings up **memories** for my Mom, Dad, Drew, Becky, Eli, Clare and Bianca too. That day I went to **'the Dot'** with Clare and Eli. After lunch I starting to ahead home and **pretty** quickly I got **hit** by a **SOV "car." **Luckily I am **alive** today. Besides this: I am **paralzyed **from my hips to my legs. I have to use a wheelchair **forever.**

**Audra POV**

Well again I am **eating **breakfast with my other Son Adam today. "How do you like your breakfast, Adam?" Audra asked

"Its **great** and can I have a friend over today, Mom." Adam asked

"Which friend is it? Is just a friend, Adam." Audra asked

"Mom, its only my girlfriend Becky Baker okay!" Adam asked

**After breakfast**

The doorbell **rings **and Adam went to **answer **it. Its only his girlfriend Becky Baker.

**Becky** **Baker POV at Adam's house**

Well today I am **helping **out with Audra aka Adam's Mom to take **care **of my boyfriend aka Adam Torres. He is a **silly Goose **always.


	4. Goldsworthy attacks

**Ch. 4 Goldsworthy attacks**

**Eli POV**

Sadly its my **pretend** birthday today. Goldsworthy will **attack** you. Hack you not by into a trigger. **Xanier** is a joke is **forming** a Canadian joke. Saw something **amazing** of my **best** **friend** Adam Torres. He **loves** Dead Hand the Band.

**Bullfrog POV**

**"**Its going to **okay,** my Son." Bullfrog asked

Eli didn't **listen **to his Dad. That's why I **broke up **with Clare Edwards over the phone. But I am **worried **about my best friend Adam Torres now.

**Cece POV**

"Its **okay **Bullfrog, honey. Eli is just having a **meltdown **okay and he will be **fine**." Cece asked

**Eli POV**

I **doubt **has to come to me and Clare anyway. I **hate **my **life **and I want to **throw **myself away. But I can't **throw **myself away. **No Doubt **I am ready to **k*ll **myself with a **dangerous **object now. But I can't and Adam **loves **who I am right.

**Nobody POV**

**Meltdowns **are really **scaredly** of nobody at all.


	5. At the Torres' Household

**Ch. 5 Back at the Torres' Household**

Well back at the Torres' Household: Becky is having **super** **fun **with her **amazing **boyfriend Adam Torres. Wow Adam, it is **Pretty **and I **love **it. I can't be it; you got an** anniversary gift** for me.

**Adam POV**

"Do you **like **it, my **Buttercup**? I **hope **you do **like **it. Adam asked

"Oh Adam, I **love **it. Thank you Adam so much." Becky asked

**Becky POV**

"Well Adam, I **better** get going home. Also I have **Church **tomorrow okay." Becky said

**Its at 6:00 pm:**

Omar just **got** home from work.

**Omar POV**

"Well hello my family." Omar asked

"Hello honey, how's your day today." Audra asked

"Hello to you to honey, my day went **great **and how's Adam doing." Omar asked

"Omar, he's **fine **and **tired**. Adam is **eating **his dinner now." Audra asked

"Audra honey, where's Drew tonight." Omar asked

"Omar, Drew is at Bianca's house and he is **staying** the night." Audra asked

Well at 8:59 pm sharp: while at the Torres' Household; Adam got so **tired **and he is going **off **to bed now.

**Omar and Adam POV**

"Hey Adam!" Omar asked

"Hey Dad!" Adam asked

"Adam, your Mom **told **me this..." Omar asked and Adam cuts his Dad's words off

"Well Dad, I already know about what Mom **told **me okay." Adam asked

"Dad, probably I need some **help **out for me getting out of my **wheelchair." **Adam asked


	6. THE END!

**_"The End!"_**


End file.
